Bleach StoryPart 1
by Hana kato
Summary: Cerita yang judulnya sama itu banyak terjadi kesalahan jadi liatnya kesini. Apa yang bakal terjadi kalau byakuya jadi yaoi?Apa perasaan suka Ichigo akan mendapatkan buah mangga*bletak* maksudnya mandapatkan hasil yang sesuai harapan atau tidak?RnR please


Disclaimer : Cerita ini dibuat saat authornya lagi mengilai inspirasi saat makan kan? (Gak ada hubungannya dengan fic ini..)

Warning : Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan otak terkontaminasi racun,ketawa gaje sendiri,merasakan bahwa authornya sangat melecehkan Ichigo,dan merusak generasi bangsa dengan hal berbau yaoi.

* * *

Disebuah kota yang bernama kadang kurang yang warganya kadang kurang makan,kurang duit,kurang tidur,kurang waras dan sebagainya(?),tersebutlah satu keluarga bernama ini memiliki kaoskaki yang keharumannya sungguh luar binasa (Inget! Luar binasa bukan Luar biasa) yang membuat orang-orang yang menghirup keharumannya akan mati masuk surga (Lebih tepatnya bukan harum tapi bau). Kaoskaki ini juga masuk ke dalam buk op rikort,buines world.(gokil)

Salah satu anggota keluarga kaoskaki itu bernama Ichigo kaoskaki(?).Ichigo sangat amat membenci stoberi karna dia pernah dirawat dirumah sakit selama 1 tahun karna makan dan minum segala hal yang berhubungan dengan stoberi basi pemberian ibunya.(Emangnya stoberi bisa basi juga ya?dan..ibu macam apa itu?)

Disekolahnya Ichigo memiliki seseorang yang gadis manis nan anggun nan cantik nan beautiful nan...nan...apa aja boleh lah...tapi malapetaka pun menimpa Ichigo seperti di hajar gorilla,dilindes truk tronton,di hujam stoberi,dan macam-macam kesialan lainnya setelah dia tau bahwa gadis yang dicintai sedalam 'lubang pantatnya' (?) itu ternyata amat sangat menyukai stoberi sejauh mata memandang (makin ngaco aja nih kata-kata).Tapi stoberi tidak akan pernah menumbangkan rasa cinta Ichigo pada gadis itu.(author : Gw dukung rasa cinta lu itu..Chayo!)

"Hei,stoberi..." teriak seorang gadis yang berdiri ala preman pasar tanah abang kepada Ichigo.

Dalam hitungan 1 detik Ichigo langsung melemparkan setumpuk stoberi busuk ke mulut gadis itu

"Makan tuh stoberi...Tatsuki" ledek Ichigo yang senang karna lemparannya masuk dengan tepat.

"Bah..macam pula kau masukin stoberi busuk ke mulutku.." bentak Tatsuki yang mulutnya berisi stoberi busuk.

"Siapa suruh ngeledek.."

"Ha-Ha-Ha..Lucu sekali..Oh iya tokorode gw pengen tanya siapa sih cewek yang kau suka?Penasaran aku.." tanya Tatsuki dengan logat batak nyasarnya.

"Kan kemaren udah dikasih mungkin lupa kan?"

"Gw lupa..Suwer"

"Ampun deh..itu loh pens panatik stoberi.."

"Ehm,bentar..Pens panatik stoberi ya?Seinget gw sih cuma si Rukia kusukachiki dari keluarga penjual chiki itu" kata tatsuki yang lagi ngayal gak jelas

"Nah itu tau..Ngapain tadi nanya atuh.."

"Ya kan bisa aja yang laen..Terus kenapa bisa sampe suka?" tanya Tatsuki dengan harapan Ichigo mau ngasih tau alasannya karna sebenernya Tatsuki binggung kenapa orang yang amat sangat membenci stoberi bisa sampe suka sama cewek penyuka itu adalah teka teki terbesar yang hanya diketahui author dan Yang Maha Kuasa aja*plak*.

"Ah~pengen tau aja lu.."

Setelah lama ngobrol panjang x lebar x tinggi (lho?ini mah rumus volume balok),Rukia datang dengan nafas terengah-engah yang lebih mirip kayak udah mau sekarat.

"Arisawa-san,Ichigo-san mending kalian buru-buru ke kelas deh soalnya bakal ada ujian dadakan dari kepala sekolah..Yamamoto-sama"

"WHAAT?Nani desuka?Si kakek pengen bikin ujian?Mati gw.." Ichigo memukul jidatnya yang sebenernya banyak jerawatnya.

"Ya makanya itu..Lagian kata nii-sama ku kalau sampe gak ikut atau gak lulus,kita harus ikut wajib militer" Rukia menambahkan kata-katanya."Tapi bukan wajib militer biasa,kita harus ikut wajib militer motong bawang sebanyak 100 ton" Rukia langsung merinding setelah mengatakannya.

"100 ton?Yang bener aja.." Tatsuki juga memukul jidatnya yang sebenernya cling cling kayak Ikkaku kalo aja gak ditutupin rambutnya.

"Pokoknya sekarang juga balik ke kelas!" Rukia langsung megang tangan Ichigo.

Muka Ichigo tiba-tiba aja langsung memerah semerah saus tomat yang biasa dipake authornya buat makan pagi,siang,malem. Croot~keluar deh sausnya.(readers : ini apaan sih?aneh..)

* * *

-Di kelas-

"Ohayou murid-muridku yang terkasih..Mari kita." sebelum Byakuya menyelesaikan kata-katanya,byakuya udah dilemparin hujan kertas oleh murid-murid sekelas.

"Bapak payah.." kata seorang murid berambut merah yang tiba-tiba langsung lari sambil menangis.

"Hayo loh pak..Di carekan ku indungna.." kata seorang murid yang iseng menggoda byakuya pake bahasa sunda.

"Ah..berisik…Hei,tunggu dulu..ck,," Byakuya langsung ngejar murid -murid yang lain diem-diem ngikutin byakuya karna penasaran.

* * *

-Diluar kelas-

"Hei sayang tunggu.." kata Byakuya yang lari ngejar murid berambut merah itu..

Murid-murid yang ngikutin Byakuya bertanya-tanya dengan kata 'sayang'.Matsumoto ,seorang kepala buletin sekolah yang kerjaan nyari gosip-gosip yang ada disekolah..mulai dari yang gak bener sampai aneh merasa tertarik dengan keadaan saat ini..

"Wah..Ini bakal jadi gosip ter-HOT bulan ini..ah bukan buat bulan ini aja.. Byakuya sensei seorang 'Yaoi'." Matsumoto sibuk nyatet hal-hal yang menurut authornya sendiri gak penting makanya gak dikasih liat tulisnya.

Setelah byakuya berhasil mengejar murid itu,byakuya langsung memegang tangan murid itu dengan penuh perasaan (author : cie~~)

"Aduh..kamu kenpa lari sih?jangan nangis donk.." byakuya ngusap air mata murid itu..(author : so sweet~ini baru cowok gentle)

"Aku takut kalo sampe harus gak lulus ujian dari kepala sekolah.."

"Udah tenang aja ntar aku bantu kok…bantu doa maksudnya.."

"Dasar payah.."

Murid-murid yang tadinya cuma iseng ngikutin byakuya karna penasaran malah melihat adegan byakuya xxx sama murid itu cuma bisa terpesona dengan adegan romantis ,rokok makan gratis eh,salah..yang lebih lebay dari sinetron.

"Ehm,renji ntar siang kita mau makan dimana?" kata byakuya dengan nada sedikit menggoda (author narik kata-kata yang bilang kalo byakuya cowok gentle)

"Tunggu dulu…Chotto matte..cut cut..*obsesi sutradara* kenapa harus adegan xxx sama renji?" author main masuk aja

"Hem?kan ini udah sesuai naskah yang dibuat.." protes byakuya

"Tapi perasaan,gw gak nulis lu kudu adegan xxx sama si renjong deh..coba sini liat naskah lu.." author ngambil naskah punya byakuya.

"Gimana?" tanya byakuya yang sedikit ngarep sama perkataan authornya

"Ehm,ini bagus..I like it" tenyata author juga menyukai naskahnya..

"Eh,yakin tuh gak pa-pa?"

"Yakinlah byakuya kalau naskah ini kemungkinan besar akan membuat fic ini sukses.." author berusaha ngeyakinin byakuya

". . . . . . =_= "

Byakuya sama sekali gak bisa berkata-kata..harapannya pupus sudah seperti debu yang tiba-tiba nyolok mata byakuya dan akhirnya membuat air mata seindah mutiara itu jatuh membasahi pipinya yang sehalus sutra (readears : lu kira putri duyung apa sampe bisa punya air mata kayak mutiara?) dan akhirnya jatuh ke bumi yang tiba-tiba saja membuat gempa 10 skalarikter (readers : mana mungkin lah..jangan kebanyakan ngayal)

"Yak bek tu stoberi*ditabok ichigo* salah maksudnya stori" author langsung ngilang

* * *

"Boleh aja sih..tapi mau dimana?" kata renji yang masih binggung karna tiba-tiba authornya main masuk aja

"Di atap aja kan sepi..jadi kita bisa xxx" (author : anak kecil dilarang baca ni fic ,readers : kenapa bukan bilang dari pertama bodoh?)

Saat murid-murid sedang asik merekam adegan bersejarah itu sekalian buat dimasukin ke buletin sekolah, tiba-tiba Ichigo,Tatsuki,dan Rukia lewat dibelakang murid-murid itu

"Hei,kalian ngapain sih?" tanya ichigo yang matanya jelalatan ngeliat apa yang lagi dikerjain lainnya

"Sst..jangan berisik..sekarang kita tuh lagi ngerekam adegan bersejarah.." kata matsumoto yang sekarang lagi nafsu banget ngeliat adegan yaoi byakuya x renji

"Bersejarah apanya?Astaga.." tatsuki langsung aja kaget setelah ngeliat percintaan paling terlarang antara guru dan murid.

"Apaan sih?Liat donk..Oh,my godness nii-sama.." rukia juga ikut-ikutan kaget ngeliat adegan xxx kakaknya.

Murid-murid yang lagi ngerekam adegan yaoi byakuya x renji hanya mengatakan 1 kata "Sssssttttt...".Mendengar ada suara ribut-ribut dibelakang,byakuya langsung memutarkan lehernya 180 derajat (bisa gitu?).Semua murid langsung menunjukan tampang kaget yang sangat-sangat eksotis (author : kayak tau arti eksotis aja).Murid-murid yang kaget langsung berhamburan balik dan Ichigo pun menjadi bulan-bulanan masa yang berhamburan dan korban injakan badak numpang lewat(?) dan tinggallah Ichigo terdampar sendirian di pulau mimpi alias pingsan.

"Hei,Ichigo kaoskaki..Bangun..Hoi,kau ngeliat adegan itu ya?" tanya byakuya dengan begonya..Orang pingsan ditanya ya mana jawab lah..

"Sayang..kayaknya percuma juga kamu nanya ke dia..kan dia lagi di pulau mimpi.." renji memeluk pinggang byakuya (author mendadak muntah)

"Bener juga kamu.."

Saat Byakuya dan Renji sedang asik berbincang masalah Ichigo,dengan sangat gak wajar Ichigo bangun dari pulau mimpinya..

"Ugh~..Jidat gw sakit..pasti ini gara-gara jerawat gw pecah semua deh.." kata Ichigo yang malah sibuk mikirin jerawat ketimbang masalah yang bakal dia hadapi selanjutnya

"Hei,Ichigo kau harus jadi babu-ku selama 2 bulan" kata byakuya yang ngebuat Ichigo kaget setengah mati dan akhirnya mati ( ichigo : woi,klo gw mati siapa yang bakal jadi tokoh utama di Bleach? ,author : ya gw lah..*dibunuh para fans bleach*)

"Heh?kenapa saya harus jadi babu-nya sensei selama 2 bulan?apa salahku?" yang tadinya mau masang tampang gak berdosa malah masang tampang berdosa(halah)

"Kesalahanmu adalah karna terlahir di dunia ini*ditampar tite kubo* bukan,karna kau sudah melihat adegan xxx sensei" kata byakuya

"Oh,adegan yaoi itu ya.." Ichigo baru inget kalo tadi byakuya ngelakuin xxx sama renji

"Kalau kau gak mau jadi babu-ku, ku jamin kau pasti bakal ikut wajib militer ngupas bawang sebanyak 100 ton itu" ancam byakuya yang berharap ancamannya berhasil

Ichigo berpikir dalam pikirannya,(author : lumayan ngebongkar otaknya jadi bisa gw otak atik..).Sebenernya Ichigo gak mau kalo harus ikut wajib militer ngupas bawang sebanyak 100 ton tapi dia lebih gak mau lagi kalo dalam 2 bulan harus jadi babu-nya Byakuya dan harus ngikutin dia kemana-mana..takutnya byakuya ngelakuin adegan yaoi yang tidak baik untuk perkembangan anak dalam kandungan Ichigo (readers : dihamilin sama siapa si Ichigo? ,author : dihamilin sama grimmjow.. ,grimmjow : kapan gw tidur bareng sama dia sampe bikin dia hamil? ,author : ada tuh buktinya di hp gw..ntar gw kasih liat..) tapi tiba-tiba Ichigo mendapatkan wahyu dari yang di atas (bukan dari atap lho tapi dari genteng).Kalo dia mau jadi babu-nya Byakuya berarti dia bisa ketemu Rukia tiap hari jadi bisa pedekate donk..

"Ok..saya terima nikahnya..eh,saya terima tawaran sensei.."

"Baiklah..Tugas pertamamu adalah menjaga rahasia kalau tadi saya melakukan adegan yaoi dengan Renji selamanya..:" perintah byakuya

"Ehm,pak kalo yang itu kayaknya jangan cuma ke saya aja tapi ke murid-murid yang lainnya juga.."

"Kalo itu masalah gampang..pokoknya janji dulu.."

"Ehm,Oke lah kalo begitu.." ichigo menyepakati tugas pertamanya

"Tugas kedua,basmi semua barang bukti yang membuktikan kalo sensei pernah melakukan adegan yaoi" byakuya memberi perintah ke dua

"Ehm,kalo itu saya gak janji bisa ngelakuinnya..itu perlu bantuan sensei"

"Dari tadi kamu tuh main tawar menawar sama saya ya?pokoknya kamu kudu musnahkan semua barang buktinya" ancam byakuya sekali lagi

"Iya deh.." jawab ichigo dengan nada penuh kemalasan seperti mukanya yang pemalas*jedug*

"Ini tugas terakhir,kamu harus menuhi semua permintaan sensei dan Renji" byakuya memberikan tugas terakhir

"Kalo disuruh beradegan yaoi saya gak sanggup" jawab ichigo dengan polosnya(cuih!)

"Jangan banyak alasan..kamu adalah majikan saya dan saya adalah babu kamu ,lho salah..ini yang bener kamu adalah babu saya dan saya adalah majikan kamu jadi semua perintah saya harus dipatuhi...."

"Kecuali harus beradegan yaoi.." Ichigo motong kecil-kecil perkataan byakuya.

"Bodoh... pokoknya semua perintah saya harus di kabulkan sekarang ayo balik ke kelas kalian harus ujian" kata byakuya dengan nada bicara yang mulai kesal.

Bek tu de klas

"eh,gimana video sama foto-fotonya?dapet kan?" tanya matsumoto dengan semangatnya ke kira

"Dapet kok..tapi bener nih gak apa-apa kalo kita simpen?gw takut byakuya-sensei minta video sama foto-fotonya terus diancurin.." kira mulai parno sendiri

"Halah~takut amat sih lo..selama kita punya copyan video sama fotonya,gak mungkin video sama fotonya bisa ilang gitu aja dan gw rasa sensei juga gak bakal buruan copy tuh video sama fotonya ke plesdik gw biar gak ilang" matsumoto nyerahin plesdik miliknya

"Ok deh..bentar.." kira mulai mengcopy video yang entah sejak kapan sekarang sudah berada di laptop miliknya dan beberapa menit kemudian pengcopyan selesai

"Nih.." kata kira sambil nyerahin plesdik ke pemiliknya

"Thanks.."

Tiba-tiba Byakuya,Renji,dan Ichigo masuk barengan ke dalam -murid yang tadinya sibuk ngerumpi langsung duduk rapi dan berpikir "Sensei habis ngelakuin xxx sama si renji"

"Baiklah sekarang kita tinggal nunggu kepala sekolah dateng jadi gak boleh ada murid yang jalan-jalan atau juga gak boleh" jelas byakuya

10 menit berlalu belum juga muncul.30 menit berlalu hasilnya nihil.1 jam berlalu murid-murid dan author mulai bosen dengan fic ini.3 jam berlalu author yang tepar siap meninggalkan fic ini.(readers : lho?buruan lu balik ke ni fic dan lanjutkan..*nyeret authornya* ,author : iya deh..).Menurut penerawangan saya (halah),sebenernya yamamoto udah mulai keluar dari ruangannya kira-kira 3 jam yang lalu,tapi berhubung namanya orang tua jadi jalannya lama kayak yamamoto dibandingin sama siput masih cepetan siput kali..Ya setelah 4 jam 10 menit lebih 1 detik akhirnya yamamoto dateng juga

"Maaf anak-anak kalau kalian lama menunggu..saya jalan udah pake kecepatan maksimal" kata yamamoto yang menjelaskan keterlambatannya

Ah~gila segitu aja maksimal gimana minimal?gak jalan kali..itulah yang ada dipikiran Byakuya,murid-murid dan sang author

"Ya sudah..sekarang kita mulai aja ujiannya..tolong dibagikan.." yamamoto ngasih setumpuk kertas ujian ke byakuya

Setelah byakuya selesai membagikan soal ujian,belum juga nulis nama,belum juga 1 detik mikir(?) bel tanda istirahat tiba-tiba berbunyi..

Koyoi tsuki ga doko wo terasu yo,atsui kumo ni o wareta sora..(author malah asik joget gaje denger bunyi belnya).Murid-murid,Byakuya,dan author (readers : bukannya tadi masih joget gaje ya?) cuma bisa cengo ngedenger yamamoto bilang begini..

"Baiklah semuanya ayo kumpulkan hasil ujian sudah habis"

Seorang anak cowok berambut putih yang tingginya cuma 133 cm berteriak " WHT THE F*CK?Hei kakek tua,kok cepet amat waktu tesnya?1 detik mikir juga belum ada kali.."

"Ah,masa?saya rasa waktu 4 jam 10 menit lebih 1 detik itu sudah lebih dari cukup buat kalian ngerjain soalnya.." balas yamamoto dengan nada sok gak bersalah (author : dasar kakek payah)

"APUUUUAH LU BILANG?*teriak gaje ala sinetron banget* dasar tua bangka..begitu tuh kelakuan orang yang udah tua..*nunjuk-nunjuk ke ichigo* pikunan..Apanya yang ngerjain soal selama 4 jam 10 menit lebih 1 detik?yang bener tuh kita nungguin lo buat dateng kesini cuma demi soal gak guna kayak gitu..hosh..hosh.." protes hitsugaya sampe-sampe mau sekarat dimakan karat *duag*

"Hei jangan nunjuk-nunjuk gw..gw gak pikunan tau.." kata ichigo yang ngerasa hitsugaya melecehkan harga dirinya dengan cara nunjuk-nunjuk (author : oh ternyata itu ya cara supaya si ichigo merasa dilecehkan?*nunjuk-nunjuk ichigo* ,ichigo : jangan dilakuin bodoh..)

"Tapi tetap saja waktu ujiannya sudah habis..pokoknya kumpulin hasil ujian kalian.." kata yamamoto yang berusaha membela dirinya yang lemah kayak wortel dikukus (readers : itu lembek bodoh)

"Pokoknya saya protes..Temen-temen ayo kalian protes juga.." ajak hitsugaya yang gak mau kalah dari yamamoto

Tobi kok kentut? Tobi gak kentut kok.. cuma salah nyebut aja Tu bi kontiniyu..mirip kan kata-katanya?

* * *

Apa murid-murid yang ada disana akan ngedukung Hitsugaya atau malah gak ngedukung sama sekali?Apa Yamamoto bakal tetep 'keukeuh' dengan keputusannya ngambil hasil ujian atau malah akan ngadain ujian ulang?silahkan baca fic selanjutnya..Dan jangan lupa RnR please..*siapin deathnote buat nulis nama orang yang gak nge-review*


End file.
